L'amour prend son envol, laissant s'envoler une vie
by Softness
Summary: Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est déjà demandé comment le premier baiser de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen s'est échangé ? Personnellement, je me suis beaucoup posé la question. Cet OS a été écrit il y a maintenant plusieurs mois, sur Skyrock, par mes soins évidemment, et relate ce que j'ai imaginé pour " the first kiss of Dad & Mum Cullen ". Mon avis à changé, mais je vous laisse lire ...


**J**e chassais tranquillement dans la lande désolée, marécageuse par endroits. Je n'avais que deux ans (en âge vampirique, bien sûr) et il valait mieux que je chasse loin des populations humaines ... Je jugeai tout à fait inutile de laisser mes instincts de chasseresse prendre le dessus au mauvais moment. Les vampires étaient les pires de tous les prédateurs des humains ; même s'ils n'en avaient aucune idée.  
Enfin, aucune idée avant que l'un d'entre nous ne leur tombe dessus ... là, généralement, ils pensaient juste : « _Ah, la vache ! Je ne savais pas que les vampires existaient ! »_ ; pensée plutôt curieuse, je vous l'accorde, surtout à ce moment précis où votre vie s'arrête d'une façon tout à fait tragique parce qu'un monstre vous trouve et se découvre une petite faim ... Je traquais donc plutôt les vieux pumas venus terminer leur vie ici que les plus jeunes, encore pleins de vivacité et avec la vie devant eux. Je n'étais pas un ange, mais je n'étais pas non plus une bête sanguinaire.  
Je courais, donc, dans une lande affreusement ... moche. Oui, moche était sans doute l'adjectif le plus « élogieux » que je puisse trouver pour décrire cet environnement sale, parsemé de quelques fougères rabougries et maigres, et qu'aucun joli cours d'eau ne venait arroser. Les seuls points d'eau – pour peu que l'on puisse appeler cela de l'eau – que j'ai pu voir n'étaient que des marais spongieux et malsains. Cependant, mon but n'était que de trouver un puma ou deux à me mettre sous la dent, avant de partir vers la grande et verte forêt qui se trouvait plus au sud. Je devais retrouver Carlisle après ma chasse pour que nous partîmes en Alaska, où il voulait me présenter à des amis à lui. Je connaissais seulement les noms de ces vampires sédentaires et végétariens, comme nous.  
Je savais donc de ces inconnus qu'il y avait dans leur clan un seul mâle et quatre femelles : Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate et Irina. Ces trois dernières étant sœurs, il ne me restait plus qu'à découvrir quelle relation les unissait aux deux autres ... Et quelle relation les unissait eux-mêmes, peut-être ... J'aviserai.  
Chassant mes potentiels nouveaux amis de mon esprit, je humais l'air deux fois de suite, essayant de deviner où pouvait bien se trouver ce fichu puma.  
La disposition de l'endroit où je me trouvais était assez curieuse : la lande boueuse était entourée d'une gigantesque forêt verdoyante, où je devais me rendre après ma chasse. (Si j'arrivais à retrouver ma proie au milieu de toutes ces odeurs désagréables !) Carlisle m'y attendrait sûrement. Quant à moi, je détestais le faire attendre seul, aussi me dépêchai-je.  
Carlisle ... Je l'aimais. J'étais profondément amoureuse de lui. J'adorais entendre sa voix, le voir sourire, sentir son odeur fruitée et légère flotter dans le vent. J'aimais beaucoup ses fins cheveux d'or, ses yeux flamboyants, son visage d'ange aux traits finement sculptés ... Je souhaitais plus que tout qu'il fut mien. Seulement, comment savoir ce que lui éprouvait pour moi ? Je n'étais pas télépathe comme l'était Edward ! Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le savoir. A moins de me jeter à l'eau.  
Cette hypothèse me terrifiait.  
Et s'il se moquait ? S'il disait non ? Je serais profondément humiliée, blessée, même ! Sans être vaniteuse, je me savais belle. Mais je n'aimais pas spécialement le faire valoir ni le montrer. A vrai dire, être belle ou laide, cela m'importait peu, du moment que je restais moi ... Et, de toute façon, si le cas contraire se serait produit, la vampirisation possédait l'avantage notable de rendre sublimes les mortels transformés. Une beauté d'outre tombe, pâle et mortelle. Terriblement envoûtante. L'acquisition de cette splendeur presque irréelle restait cependant la dernière note de musique à apporter dans cette incroyable ritournelle qu'était cette seconde vie ... En effet, jamais je n'avais eu droit à une telle force ni immunité. J'avais toujours détesté les affrontements et anicroches stupides qu'affectionnaient mes camarades d'autrefois ... De cela, la douce et inoffensive Esmée d'antan n'avait rien perdu. Je haïssais toujours aussi intrinsèquement me battre, pour n'importe quel sujet que ce soit. Ma nouvelle nature, bien plus imprévisible, m'assurait une protection parfaite. SI j'étais prise dans un combat, je ne risquerai rien.  
Oh, bien entendu, il resterait à jamais une part d'ombre planant tel un vautour sur la joie de ma nouvelle vie ... Mon bébé disparu. Cela, jamais le temps ne pourrai l'effacer ... Cette douleur d'avoir perdu l'unique enfant que j'aurais jamais me minerait pour toujours, les vampires restant éternellement stériles. C'était la seule part négative que je n'aurais pas été prête à payer, si j'en avais eu le choix ... Sauf que je ne l'avais pas eu. Mais, en même temps, Carlisle avait tenu à me sauver. Cela prouvait bien que je représentais quelque chose pour lui, non ?  
Le puma se fit enfin sentir dans l'air. Attrapant au vol sa trace, je bondis comme un ressort et me mis à cavaler dans les marais.

_Vraiment très agréable comme promenade ... _  
J'eus un ricanement ironique.  
Mon rire s'interrompit lorsque je me fis discrète comme le chat pour me tapir derrière une fougère plus touffue que les autres. Le vieux puma haletait, souffrant d'une maladie qui sévit souvent dans les marais et qui est transmise par un moustique : la malaria. Une forme de paludisme dont je ne savais pas qu'elle touchait les animaux ... Mais bon, je n'étais pas vétérinaire et je n'étais donc pas en mesure de prouver la véracité de ma supposition ... Je pensais cela, mais je n'en étais pas certaine ; mais le mâle semblait pourtant présenter à peu près tous les symptômes.  
Je secouai légèrement la tête, me remettant les idées en place. Je n'étais pas ici pour subodorer, mais pour étancher la soif dévorante qui me rongeait la gorge. D'un seul bond bien calculé, je percutai ma proie violemment, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un rocher affleurant hors du sol. Je mis fin à ses souffrances, et, du même coup, à son existence, en plantant délicatement mes crocs dans sa trachée. Avide et assoiffée, je le vidai de son sang en quelques secondes seulement. J'avais encore soif.  
Vaguement dégoûtée, je me remis en chasse. Le vent m'apporta la fragrance d'une biche, nettement moins agréable que celle du puma (elle-même passablement ... animale.) Je me dirigeai donc vers la provenance de cette odeur musquée. Un petit cœur battait très vite, presque comme un volettement d'ailes d'oiseaux...

Le vent tourna subitement, sans que je devine pourquoi.

Et ma gorge explosa.  
On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'évertuait à faire exploser ses feux d'artifices dans ma gorge. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais eu aussi mal depuis ma renaissance ! Ma raison me dictait d'aller dans la direction opposée, alors que mon corps faisait tout le contraire. Je laissais brutalement la lande désertique derrière moi et m'enfonçai dans la grande forêt... Un feulement bestial m'échappa, cependant que je courais. Je volais au travers des arbres, mettant toute ma puissance dans ma course, suivant la piste fraîche et enivrante.  
L'arôme sentait tellement bon et était si tentant qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement qu'être qu'humain.  
Un sifflotement guilleret voletait dans l'air. Une humaine, approximativement de dix-huit ou dix-sept ans. La soif zappa toutes mes autres pensées. Je ne pensais plus qu'à boire. Qu'à la tuer. Son cœur à la chamade soudain précipitée, car je venais juste de sortir de ma cachette, m'attirait. Son cou de cygne provoqua en moins une frénésie nouvelle lorsque je l'aperçus. Imaginer mes crocs plongé dedans suffit à briser la ridicule résistance qu'opposait toujours la partie humaine de moi-même.  
Avec un terrifiant feulement d'envie, je me jetais sur elle, l'immobilisant sans effort. Ses supplications laissèrent de marbre le monstre en moi, mais pas la Esmée douce et maternelle. Un instant, un seul, j'hésitais. Mon cœur balançait désormais entre deux envies : celle de la tuer et de boire son sang, et celle de lui laisser la vie sauve. C'est alors qu'elle fit une chose stupide : elle voulut avancer, sentant ma faiblesse, sauf qu'elle approcha du même coup sa nuque palpitante et tiède, aux veines nettes et régulières, de ma bouche.  
Ma résistance vola en éclat.  
J'enfonçais mes crocs dans son cou, aspirant discrètement le sang rond et fruité qui se déversait de la plaie. La sensation de satisfaction que je ressentis était ... indescriptible. Incomparable à tout autre, le sang humain était le meilleur. Le puma, la biche, les cerfs et les élans que j'avais jusqu'ici tués ne comptaient plus qu'aux rang de " pain moisi ".  
En cet instant, j'étais véritablement un vampire.  
Un monstre buveur de sang.  
Les cris de la jeune-fille s'étaient éteints en même temps que sa vie. Elle ne bougea bientôt plus, son visage exsangue aux yeux à demi-ouverts regardant dans le vide impénétrable de la mort.  
_La mort _...  
Mon cerveau jusque là embrumé et plein d'extase se réveilla soudain et mes yeux aveuglés par la soif se rouvrirent ... Et virent ce que j'avais fait.  
L'humaine ne bougeait plus, étendue au sol, les yeux vides, et les traits de son visage enfantin étaient inexpressifs. Morts. Horrifiée, je contemplais la petite marre de sang qui gouttait de son cou ... Porteur de deux marques rouges. Deux marques de dents.  
Pire, de mes dents.  
Machinalement, je portais la main à ma bouche. Elle était humide et chaude. Poisseuse, aussi. Je ... je n'avais quand même pas fait ça ? Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir tuée ? J'en étais incapable ! Je haïssais déjà abattre les animaux, alors les humains ! Et jeunes qui plus est ! Non, ce ... ce n'étais pas possible. Est-ce que je l'avais véritablement ... _mordue_ ? Et est-ce que j'avais réellement bu son sang ? Moi, Esmée Platt, boire le sang d'une jeune humaine ? Hésitante, apeurée, je reculai. Je trébuchai alors sur un rocher quelconque et tombai au sol, près d'un arbre couché. Je voulus passer mes mains dans mes cheveux, geste de relaxation et de réflexion, quand je m'aperçus qu'elles étaient ensanglantées.  
Il n'y avait plus aucun doute ...  
C'était bien moi sa meurtrière.  
Alors, honteuse et triste, je me mis à pleurer, évacuant mon stress et ma colère envers moi-même. Qu'allait penser Carlisle ? Et Edward ? Qu'allaient-ils dire ? Après tout, je venais de faire ce pourquoi ils militaient ... Tous les deux ! Je venais peut-être de perdre ma seule et unique famille ? Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Mes sanglots sans larmes ne passèrent pas. Une heure, deux, trois, peut-être plus s'en allèrent sans que je m'en aperçoive, toute entière dévouée à ma honte.  
Soudain, alors que j'envisageai de partir le plus loin possible, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et me relevèrent gentiment. Une main tiède vint caresser mes cheveux, tandis qu'une autre essuyait quelques gouttes de sang s'échappant de ma bouche. L'odeur rassurante suffit à raviver un souvenir ... Je l'avais reconnu.  
Mais pourquoi me prenait-il dans ses bras ? N'était-il pas en colère, dégoûté de ce que j'étais ? Il ne me restait qu'une seule chose à faire ...

**- Carlisle, pardon ... Je ... je jure que je ne voulais pas ... mais, l'odeur ... en pleine chasse, je ...**

Son doigt m'arrêta, se posant sur ma bouche avec douceur. Il me redressa la tête, mon menton dans sa main. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'étais appuyée contre lui et que mes bras s'étaient accrochés d'eux-mêmes à sa taille.

**- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, Esmée. La tienne à été celle-là. **

Si sa première phrase me soulagea un peu, la deuxième se chargea de m'humilier encore plus. Horriblement honteuse, je me remis à sangloter, mes yeux brûlants posés sur le corps sanguinolent de ma victime.  
J'avais tué.  
Bon Dieu, mais pourquoi n'avais-je donc pas pu me retenir ? J'y avais songé, je le savais ! Mais, au lieu d'écouter mon cœur, j'avais laissé faire mon corps.  
Et j'avais tué.  
Une humaine, jeune et avec la vie qui s'étendait encore devant elle ... Maintenant, à cause du monstre que j'étais, elle ne verrait plus jamais l'avenir.

**- Ce que je voulais dire**, murmura Carlisle, **c'est que tu ne l'a pas fait exprès. C'est une erreur. Une impasse. C'est fini, désormais ...**  
**- Mais justement**, hoquetai-je, **c'est FINI !** **Et c'est bien ça le problème ! Je ... j'ai mis fin à sa vie ...**

De plus en plus horrifiée, je me laissai choir au sol, tombant lourdement sans me faire mal, ce que je trouvais injuste.  
Je méritais d'avoir mal.  
Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains, bien que je n'aie aucune larme à essuyer, quand Carlisle les écarta. Il était accroupi en face de moi, son beau visage exprimant la déception, la compassion et... et quoi ? Aucune idée, et je m'en contrefichais. Seul la mort atroce de la fillette importait.

**- Esmée, je t'en prie, ne pleures plus... **  
**- Mais je le mérite !** gémis-je de plus belle, **je ... je suis ... un monstre.**

Carlisle dégagea mon visage de mes mèches caramel, caressa doucement ma joue et en retira toute trace de sang. Je ne comprenais pas sa tendresse envers moi après ce que je venais de faire. Il m'attira alors contre lui, logeant lui-même ma tête dans son cou, et me hissa sur ses genoux. Une partie de moi enregistra _que je me tenais sur les genoux de l'homme que j'aimais_, alors que l'autre comprit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

Carlisle approcha alors son visage du mien, ses yeux d'or brasillant d'une passion inextinguible, et il murmura :

**- Ne pleures plus, je t'en prie. Ne pleures plus, Esmée. Je ne supporte pas quand tu es triste, et ta douleur me fait mal. Je préfèrerai encore souffrir le martyr plutôt que de te voir en détresse ... Je me hais quand je te blesse, je me déteste encore plus quand je te vois dans cet état-là et que je n'arrive pas à te consoler ... Et je préfèrerai mourir que de te perdre.**

J'en restai coite. Si quelqu'un avait pris une photo à cet instant, il aurait pu gagner des millions.  
C'était juste ... adorable. Tellement ... tellement tendre. Et sincère. Jamais personne ne m'avait regardée d'une telle façon, comme si je représentais l'être chéri, adulé ... Comme si il ne pouvait se passer de me contempler. Je fus frappée en plein cœur. Mais ... cette expression n'était rien comparée à son intonation ... Son ton doux et triste à la fois, avec une touche de réconfort et de supplication, me toucha profondément.

**- Esmée ?** appela-t-il, hésitant.

Son étreinte se fit moins présente, comme s'il pensait m'avoir blessée ... Je ne réagis pas, occultant tout pour le seul goût de l'extase. Une révélation venait de s'imposer à moi.

**- Oh ...** murmurai-je alors, stupéfaite.

Carlisle inclina la tête de côté, maintenant sincèrement intrigué.

**- Je vois ...** continuai-je, émerveillée.  
**- Oui ?  
- Tu ... tu m'aimes !**

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. J'étais sûre de moi. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu briser ce moment, aussi indestructible que le plus pur des diamants. Mes yeux s'allièrent à ceux, parés de milles et une couleurs, de mon amour. _Mon_ amour.

-** Oui. Je t'aime.**

Et, pour la toute première fois, il m'embrassa. Ses lèvres douces se posèrent sur les miennes, délicates mais si sauvages, pareilles à du béton bardé de miel, et volèrent mon souffle. Mon cœur, mon âme, tout pouvait bien aller au diable, du moment qu'il était là.  
A cet instant, il était là, juste là, tout contre moi ...  
C'était juste ... _Lui & Moi._


End file.
